


Heroes Never Die [Pharmercy]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Pharah is hit during battle and needs to make it back to base, someone's waiting for her.





	Heroes Never Die [Pharmercy]

War, it's a terrible thing, but if we aren't stopping the bad guys, then who will?

Besides, I have someone to fight for.

My rockets were loaded, I was ready to hit the enemy with a barrage.

I flew high into the sky, an eagle spreading her wings in the sun, baring her talons to all who hurt her young.

My justice will be swift, it always is.

I take a deep breath and as my rockets fly I bellow out, "JUSTICE RAINS FROM AB- Augh!?"

I-I'm hit!

I loose control of my thrusters and am sent hurtling to the ground.

My team? Nowhere to be found. They advanced after my attack.

That means I hit most of the enemies before I went down, good.

My head hurts, though. It's hard to focus.

How badly was I hit?

Heh, my mother would kill me, if she saw me like this.

Shot down because I wasn't watching my own 6, but I had to watch everyone elses.

I crawl off the road, hoping no enemies spot me. I'm sure I'm not too badly hit, I can make it to base after a rest.

I hope.

After a little while of sitting, hearing bombs go off and guns being fired in the distance, I try to stand, but can't.

I cough up, crimson.

This is bad, this is real, real bad. But I can make it to our base, I have to.

She'll be worried.

If I don't make it back she'll be devastated.

"Pharah! Pharah!?" A familiar voice calls out.

No, it can't be.

I make a little noise and she immediately hears it.

"Pharah!"

It is her.

She rushes over to me and her presence is a flash of white light, my angel has come.

"M-Mercy?" 

"Pharah! I was so worried!" She cries, immediately going into nurse mode, "What happened, where were you hit?"

"What are you doing here?" I whisper, "I told you to stay at the base."

"People need my help too." She simply says, her hand coming into contact with my wound.

I hiss.

"You need to get stronger armor! Now stay with me, I'll have you fixed up soon enough." Mercy assures, working her magic.

"I'm sorry, I feel so weak." I admit, tears coming to my eyes.

"PHARAH! Now you listen to me! One single shot and you're out? That's not the Pharah I know, not the Pharah I fell in love with. Heroes never die, never! Not while I'm around." Mercy states, and I can feel myself getting stronger.

"You're right. Heh, you're always right."

I run a hand through her beautiful blonde locks, her ivory skin looking paler in contrast with my caramel skin.

Mercy softly smiles at me, using her free hand to stroke my cheek and play with the jewels in my hair.

It doesn't take long until I'm feeling good as new.

I bring her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you. You're always there for me." I say, kissing her cheek, "I love you too, Angela. But this is war! And there's no time for tear filled thank you's. Let's go! I'm ready to let everyone taste my justice!"

I can hear Mercy giggle, but I ignore her as I get up and run along.

"Ugh! At least let me boost you, Pharah! If you get hit this time, I won't heal you!" She screams, chasing after me.

War is a terrible thing, but having someone to fight for, and along side of, makes it worth going through.


End file.
